So Unfair
by Drama-Queen-4Ever
Summary: Abigail is a popular and selfish 16 year old who gets changed by a vampire, what happens when the Cullen's visit her and offer her a new life? Will she take it?


**Chapter One**

_**Abigail POV**_

"_A_bigail, you'll be late for school, again!" why does my mum think I would care. I hate school, it's useless and boring! Who needs it? I put my brush down and glanced in the mirror at my reflection; my straight, golden hair was below my shoulders. I had perfect white teeth and emerald green eyes, nearly every girl I met wanted to look like me, not that I'm bragging or anything but who wouldn't want to look so dam HOT?

I walked down the stairs really slowly and out the door, not that I was actually going to school. My best friend, Mia, is a pretty girl with wavy, black hair and blue eyes but the spoilt brat is so rich and gets everything she bloody wants! Life is so unfair; I could use that money more than her! But we've been `best` friends since primary school and do everything together. Anyway Mia and I are in year ten this year – and have a bad reputation to keep – and ditch all the time, so we're going ice-skating today, it'll be awesome watching Mia fall over all the time! I hope she breaks her leg.

I could see Mia at the bus stop, sucking the face off her boyfriend, Chris, even though she cheats on him like every night. "Get a room before I vomit in my mouth" I smirk.

"Get out of here then"

Glaring at Mia, I said "Sorry, but not everyone can be a slut like you." Her eyes narrowed. "What did you just call me?"

"You fucking heard me!" we were nearly yelling at each other and other people were starting to stare. Chris meanwhile had a smug smile on this ugly face and looked he was going to piss himself any second. I'll kill him one day

"Hey babe, Im gonna go, I call you later." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Mia was still glaring at me "Stare off!" we yelled at the same time we can be such kids sometimes. As usual Mia won. The bus arrived then, and Mia ran up to the back seat and kicked a hot guy off the seat, who we flirted with the whole trip.

I was tying my ice-skating shoes up when a hot guy who looked about 17 and had chocolate brown hair came up to me and said "Hi my names Jesse, can I help you with anything" I heard the double meaning in his words. I fucking hate horny teenagers, they piss me off so much! "Yeah, come here and I'll screw you" I said in a very sarcastic tone while smirking, jeez Im being really sarcastic today and he walked away thank god! "Come on Abigail, I want to go on the ice now, hurry up would you" Mia begged, so self-centered as always. "Race ya!" I yell and start running in ice-skates to the ice.

It was so hilarious when Mia kept falling over and over and over, until and gorgeous perfect-looking man with chalky white skin, light brown hair and dark glasses - what? That's really weird – skated over and offered her a hand "I'm Jace by the way" He said smiling. I don't know why but I can't look away from his perfection. I can hear Mia groaning in pain, SHIT! Mia's arm was covered in blood, why does that man look like he's in pain or like he's going to eat Mia? "I have a first aid kit in my car come on you two." He's … smiling? What the fuck? I thought as we skated off the ice, by then everyone was staring at us – well mainly Mia. Jace helped Mia get her boots off and handed her shoes to her. Mia smiled probably think about ways to get him into bed tonight. I had to half run out the door to keep up with them, one second I was running out the door the next second I was in an ally on the ground Mia was about three feet away from me. It was quite, too quite. "What the fuck just happened?" Mia half screamed. Jace slowly walked over to her and grabbed Mia's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a loud, sickening crack. Mia's eyes went wide. Then they went blank. He released his hold and tossed Mia's limp body to the side. Turning away, he knelt down to the floor and flipped Mia over onto her back. "Don't touch her!" I screamed. Jace slowly turned around with smirk that was sending shills down my spine. And bit my neck…


End file.
